(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
This invention relates in general to liposuction devices, and in particular to a liposuction cannula having abrading suction apertures.
Employment of liposuction procedures to remove unwanted fat has developed over the past approximately 20 years. Initially, general anesthesia was an absolute requirement in order to introduce large cannulas into the affected tissue. Typical cannulas were blunt-tipped, and had diameters of 6-10 mm and cross-sectional areas 9-25 times greater than cannulas available today. Common adverse effects included excessive bleeding, prolonged recovery time, and skin disfigurement.
While the above-described devices and technique are still used by some physicians, many dermatologic surgeons now employ a method broadly known as a tumescent technique which eliminates the requirement of general anesthesia. The term xe2x80x9ctumescent techniquexe2x80x9d means delivering a relatively large volume of a very dilute solution of a local anesthetic agent and a vasoconstrictor agent to the site of liposuction. Thus, the fat removal site is both anesthetized and vasoconstricted so that minimal pain and minimal bleeding occur during the procedure. Concurrently, a small open-tip cannula, generally having a diameter of up to about 2 mm to 3 mm and referred to as a xe2x80x9ccannulaxe2x80x9d, is employed for travel through a small incision and positioning at the site of fat removal. Typically, the prior cannula has an open proximal end attachable to a vacuum source to thereby draw lipid substrate through one to three openings at the tip of the cannula and thereafter proximally to the vacuum source. Typically, the cannula is introduced into the fat layer and axially reciprocated to abrade the fat from the tissue and subsequently allow the fat to be aspirated from the patient via suction.
Although the advances described above have greatly reduced the trauma involved in liposuction procedures, a need still exists for a system and method that aids in completing the liposuction procedure more quickly and with less trauma to the patient.
The present invention is directed to a liposuction cannula having a plurality of abrading members and a method of using a cannula with a plurality of abrading members. The liposuction cannula comprises: a hand-holdable housing having a cavity; a cannular tube having a distal end and a proximal end, the proximal end of the cannular tube being insertable within the cavity; and a plurality of abrading suction apertures about the cannular tube distal end.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, the abrading suction apertures are arranged axially about the distal end of the cannula. Alternatively, the abrading suction apertures are arranged radially about the distal end of the cannula. As yet another alternative, the abrading suction apertures are arranged angularly about the distal end of the cannula.
In accordance with further aspects of the invention, a method of performing liposuction at an adipose tissue site comprises: providing to the tissue site a tumescent quantity of a solution comprising a clinically effective dosage of a local anesthetic and a vasoconstrictor; providing a liposuction cannula, the liposuction cannula having a distal end and a proximal end, the distal end of the cannula having a plurality of abrading suction apertures; placing the liposuction cannula within the adipose tissue site and attaching its proximal end to a vacuum source; and activating the vacuum source while longitudinally moving the cannula forward and backward within the tissue site.